Pervert Boy
by AyuBaek
Summary: Baekhyun terjebak dalam masalah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ambang kehancuran akibat ulah Sehun. Baekhyun menjadi korban dalam pembalasan dendam Sehun. Sayangnya Baekhyun jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam perangkap Sehun. Bagaimana nasib hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Apa Sehun dapat membalaskan dendamnya?
1. Teaser

**Pervert Boy - Teaser**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : M

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Oh Sehun

Additional Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongdae

Happy Reading😁

Seorang namja tampan bersimpuh di hadapan seorang namja dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh. Wajah tampannya telah ternodai dengan lebam yang hampir mengisi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesekali ringisan kecil lolos dari bibirnya disertai dengan sumpah serapah. Seseorang langsung menampar wajahnya saat mendengar sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya. Namja itu kembali mengerang dan menatap tajam namja di hadapannya. Namja di hadapannya dengan pisau yang bermain di tangannya mulai tersenyum tanpa belas kasihan. Ia hanya menginginkan namja di depannya ini membuka mulutnya dan memberitahukan rencana yang dibangunnya. Walaupun ia tahu hal itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk namja kepala batu itu. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan namja ini untuk menghancurkannya? Bahkan menghadapi anak buahnya saja, dia tidak mampu dan tengah berlutut untuknya saat ini.

Namja malang itu bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang yang pendiam dan tidak memiliki banyak kuasa dalam sekolahnya. Seseorang yang sangat misterius dan memiliki banyak rahasia di balik wajah poker facenya. Berbanding terbalik dengan namja di hadapannya, Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah ketua genk Wolf di sekolahnya. Genk ini terkenal dengan keanarkisannya dan kekejamannya. Sekolah sudah angkat tangan dengan genk ini karena Chanyeol bukan siswa yang mudah dikeluarkan begitu saja. Mau diskors atau apapun itu, ia tidak mungkin keluar dari sekolah karena ayahnya adalah ketua yayasan sekolah itu.

Sehun memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Chanyeol. Masalah yang melukai seseorang yang dia sayangi. Masalah yang membuatnya memiliki keberanian besar melawan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia sangat tahu, ia tidak akan mungkin menang dengan Chanyeol lewat adu fisik. Ia juga tahu resikonya sangat besar memiliki masalah dengan Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja dikeluarkan dengan mudah. Namun ia tak gentar akan Chanyeol. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Seolah-olah dengan tatapan itu, Sehun dapat membunuhnya. Satu-satunya cara memancing Chanyeol ke dalam rencana besarnya hanyalah dengan membiarkan Chanyeol tahu akan keberadaannya dan lambat laun Chanyeol akan perlahan masuk ke dalam rencananya lalu hancur dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui gerak-gerik Sehun yang lumayan mencurigakan di sekolah. Ia terus mengikuti Chanyeol dan membuatnya terganggu. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol sempat mencuri dengar saat Sehun menelepon seseorang. Entah siapapun itu, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia dengar dengan sangat jelas kalau Sehun memiliki rencana besar untuknya. Rencana yang akan menghancurkannya dalam beberapa hari saja. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol ingin menyelidiki Sehun lebih mendalam lewat kekerasan jika perlu.

"Kau tahu ancaman pukulanmu tak berarti apa-apa untukku." Sehun terkekeh pelan di hadapan Chanyeol yang kemarahannya sudah berada di atas ubun-ubun. Chanyeol menghadiahi wajah Sehun dengan bogem mentah dan sebuah tendangan di dada.

"KAU MAU APA DARIKU OH SEHUN? KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGGANGGUKU?" Kemarahan Chanyeol meluap begitu saja di hadapan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sebelah mata. Chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju Sehun yang telah berlumuran darah dan memberinya sebuah bogem mentah.

"Hanya satu hal simple. Membuat seseorang bahagia setelah itu aku akan benar-benar menghilang darimu. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya karenamu." Chanyeol menangkap kilat-kilat marah di mata Sehun. Ia mengendurkan pegangannya pada kerah Sehun. Matanya menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. Setelah dipukuli seperti ini ternyata tujuannya hanya membahagiakan orang lain lewat dirinya. Permintaan yang sangat konyol menurutnya.

"Apa? Astaga..kau bersedia dipukuli dengan entah siapalah itu. Siapa? Siapa yang harus kubahagiakan? Cih.." Semua yang ada di gudang itu ikut tertawa mendengar permintaan konyol Sehun.

"Luhan noona..." Chanyeol langsung berhenti tertawa setelah Sehun menyebutkan nama itu. Matanya langsung menatap ke arah Sehun dan Sehun langsung mengangguk mantap. Bibir Sehun terangkat naik, membuat sebuah seringaian. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang di balik seragamnya. Nama itu terlarang untuknya. Bukan hanya terlarang, nama itu tidak boleh disebut.

"Tentu, kau tak bisa kan? Cih... Aku sudah tahu itu." Sehun tersenyum menyeringai melihat Chanyeol terdiam. Urat-urat Chanyeol muncul di balik tangannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengontrol nafasnya. Nama yang sudah ia lupakan beberapa tahun yang lalu muncul kembali berkat bocah poker face ini.

"Luhan noona sudah terlalu menderita karenamu. Noona terlalu baik untuk seorang yang brengsek sepertimu." Sehun memejamkan matanya, memutar kembali waktunya dengan Luhan. Berkat Chanyeol, Luhan menjadi sesosok yang asing tanpa senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan perubahan wajah yang sangat jelas.

"Mianhae.." Suara berat sarat penuh penyesalan memasuki indra pendengaran Sehun. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Sehun. Pikirannya menerawang ke nama yang disebutkan Sehun. Xi Luhan. Hanya penyesalan yang ada di hatinya saat nama itu muncul lagi setelah lama terkubur di hatinya.

"Apa? Mianhae? Kata maaf tak akan membuat Luhan kembali seperti dulu." Mata Sehun berkilat marah menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk. Sehun memberontak dalam kungkungan anak buah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan kedua anak buahnya melepas Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menerjang tubuhnya. Sehun memberikan beberapa pukulan sampai dia lelah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya setelah memukul dirinya. Sehun menatap nyalak ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah saat memikirkan betapa menderitanya Luhan dan betapa brengseknya orang di hadapannya ini.

"Tak ada yang mesti kau lakukan. Berikan saja aku pacar kesayanganmu, Byun Baekhyun sebagai ganti hidup Luhan yang telah kau rusak." ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Pervert Boy Chapter 1**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : M

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Oh Sehun

Additional Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongdae

Happy Reading😁

"Luhan noona, ayo kita makan! Aku membawakan bulgogi kesukaanmu." Sehun kembali menawarkan makanan pada Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan kembali menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mendekati Luhan. Ia menatap lekat mata rusa Luhan. Mata rusa yang dulu akan selalu membuatnya nyaman bersamanya. Kini, mata rusa itu tak bersinar seperti dulu. Sinarnya redup dan tertutupi oleh kabut gelap. Sehun benar-benar hancur melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi hidup seperti zombie.

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. Pipinya semakin tirus tak se-chubby dulu. Sehun meringis saat melihat luka sayatan di pergelangan kiri Luhan. Luka sayatan yang dibuat oleh Luhan sendiri menggunakan pisau lipat. Bukan hanya di pergelangan tangan, perut dan bagian punggungnya juga terdapat banyak luka gores panjang. Luhan terlalu sering melakukan upaya bunuh diri. Oleh karena itu, Sehun menyewa beberapa maid untuk mengurus Luhan.

Sehun mendekap Luhan, membawanya ke pelukan yang menenangkan. Berharap Luhannya seperti dulu selalu membalas setiap pelukan hangat Sehun. Berharap Luhan akan mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum hangat. Namun, Luhannya sekarang diam. Matanya kosong menatap jendela kamar. Tidak ada lagi sinar kehidupan di kedua mata rusanya. Hanya ada kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kesakitan yang begitu mendalam.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata kosong Luhan. Dalam mata kosongnya, tersimpan perih amat dalam. Sakit hati yang menohok, yang terus disimpannya sendiri. Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan yeoja yang dicintainya ini. Hanya berdoa dan berharap Luhannya akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang hangat dan optimis akan kehidupan.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatan Chanyeol padamu, noona. Tunggu aku. Saranghae." Sehun melumat bibir cherry Luhan. Namun, tak ada respon yang berarti. Luhan diam bak patung. Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dan mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Sekali lagi ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan yang semakin hari hanya terlihat tulangnya saja.

"Tolong urus dia dengan baik." Beberapa maid mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat ke Sehun. Sehun menyerahkan piring berisi bulgogi ke tangan para maid dan beranjak pergi. Ia melirik sekali lagi Luhan yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikit pun. Tangannya mengepal dan urat-urat di area wajahnya mulai muncul. Kemarahan merasuki dirinya dan pikiran akan membalas dendam terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Park Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun sunbae." Sehun berlari-lari mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada hoobae yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Ne, Sehunnie? Ada apa?" Chanyeol terlihat tak suka saat Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Chanyeol akui dia cemburu ketika Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis untuk Sehun. Baekhyun tidak tahu Sehun itu namja yang bisa menyakitinya kapan saja untuk menghancurkan dirinya. Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol. Ia melihat tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol kepadanya. Namun Sehun tidak ambil pusing dan tetap tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ehm...Begini, Baekhyun sunbae. Ada tugas yang aku tidak mengerti? Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku, dan membantuku belajar?" Sehun tersenyum malaikat pada Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat geram dan mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu erat. Ia beberapa kali berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol di pinggangnya tapi itu mustahil. Tangan besar Chanyeol memeluk pinggang sempitnya terlalu erat dan sesak.

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae, Sehunnie. Panggil dengan Baekhyun noona atau Baekkie." Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia malah menampilkan eye smile yang menawan pada Sehun. Sehun membalas senyum Baekhyun dan melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Bibirnya membentuk seringai yang ditangkap oleh mata Chanyeol.

"Jangan panggil dia Baekkie. Panggil sunbae saja sudah cukup, kan?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun yang tersenyum manis. Baekhyun cemberut dan malah memeluk Sehun dari samping, membuat Chanyeol makin geram. Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol amarah dalam dirinya saat Baekhyun terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sehun. Seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak nyata dan tidak ada disana. Baekhyun dengan asyiknya mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol dan mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Panggil saja Baekkie tak apalah. Tak usah hiraukan namjachinguku ini." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dan menarik rahang Baekhyun, lalu menciumnya kasar. Baekhyun meronta dalam ciuman kasar Chanyeol. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Chanyeol sambil bibirnya dengan handal melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Memain-mainkan sang yeoja dengan handal menggunakan bibir kissablenya.

"Mmmpth.. Hen-... Mpth..tikan... Mptttthhhh..." Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas saat melihat adegan french kiss yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Ia hanya melipat dadanya dengan bosan. Apa dia sedang unjuk pamer sekarang? Sehun akan tunjukkan nanti betapa lihainya bibirnya dalam berciuman saat dia sudah berhasil merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas paksa ciuman kasar itu. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Sehun yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos. Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat melihat tatapan polos yang dibuat-buat Sehun untuk mengelabui yeojachingunya.

"Kita akan belajar di rumahmu nanti, Sehunnie. Siapkan pancake strawberry ya. Kabari aku kapanpun kau mau." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut namja yang dianggap adiknya sendiri ini. Sehun tersenyum dan berlari ke kelasnya. Tak lupa melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendecih kesal dengan semua bualan yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia sangat tahu Sehun memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkannya lewat Baekhyun dan ia harus melindungi Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menghabisi namja albino itu dengan tangannya. 'Mau apa dia dengan Baekhyunku?' batinnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Baekhyun saat di rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin ikut ke rumah itu karena Baekhyun akan menganggapnya pengganggu dan Baekhyun akan marah padanya. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun marah padanya.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, mencoba merayunya untuk tidak pergi ke rumah Sehun. Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Ia malah tersenyum manis sehingga Chanyeol tak jadi memarahi yeojachingunya. Ia tak tega memarahi yeoja imutnya. Tangan besarnya malah mengacak poni Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya. Pipi Baekhyun perlahan merona dengan tingkah manis namjachingunya.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Baekkie." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan pelukan Baekhyun di pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

Di balik tembok, Sehun menatap kepergian pasangan BaekYeol. Bibirnya menyeringai. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Yah... Sehun akui Baekhyun sangat cantik dan badannya wow. Ia memang dekat dengan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini karena pertemuan yang tidak sengaja. Tapi setiap bertemu Baekhyun ia selalu menghindar ketika Baekhyun ingin mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau rencananya rusak begitu saja. Ia ingin Chanyeol mengenalnya bukan sebagai orang yang dikenal Baekhyun tapi sebagai orang yang membalas dendamnya. Tujuannya agar Chanyeol tidak lupa akan dirinya karena biasanya Chanyeol melupakan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Apakah kau yakin Baekhyunmu akan tetap bersamamu? Apakah kau tak takut jika Baekhyunmu jatuh dalam pesona Oh Sehun? Hehe..."

Sehun berjalan sendirian di jalan raya menuju rumahnya. Memang ia terbiasa sendiri tanpa teman-teman. Hanya Luhan noona yang biasanya menemani dirinya pulang tapi yeoja cantik itu sedang menderita karena Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas panjang saat memori Luhan terus menyerbu dirinya, membentuk rol film tanpa henti.

 **( Flashback On)**

"Sehunnie.. Ayo kita pulang." Sehun menggeleng dan masih memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya. Kala itu dia masih kelas IX dan Luhan sudah menginjak kelas X. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Sehun.

"Hey Bocah tampan tidak boleh menangis." Luhan mengambil tissue dalam tasnya dan mencoba memberinya kepada Sehun. Sehun tidak mengambil tissue dari Luhan dan malah tetap memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Dia melompat dan berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring basket. Setelah itu dia terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya, matanya tidak henti-henti menjatuhkan air mata.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehunnie?" Sehun langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia menangis sesenggukan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Apa mereka menjahilimu lagi? Aku akan beri pelajaran pada mereka.." Sehun menggeleng dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Sehun tidak mau kalau mereka menyakiti noona karena noona sangat berharga untuk Sehun. Noona hanya milikku dan aku tidak mau tangan-tangan mereka menyentuh noona." Luhan terkikik geli dengan kata-kata polos yang terucap dari bibir Sehun. Sehun bukanlah namja yang polos yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa makna tersembunyi. Memang ucapannya benar kalau Luhan hanya miliknya. Luhan tidak boleh untuk orang lain. Luhan hanya milik Sehun..

"Ne... Ne... Luhan hanya milik Sehun." Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dan menciumnya gemas. Sehun sangat tahu ucapannya hanya dianggap candaan belaka. Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik kecil dan sahabatnya. Yah... Hanya sebatas itu. Luhan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun. Tidak seperti Sehun yang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Luhan.

"Yaksok? Noona hanya milik Sehunnie?" Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sehun. Bibirnya membentuk senyum manis dan matanya menyipit membentuk eye smile cantik. Sekali lagi Sehun terjatuh dalam pesona manis Luhan.

"Kajjaa..kita pulang." Sehun berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Walaupun masih kelas IX, tubuh Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan karena pertumbuhannya terlalu cepat. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa satu sama lain.

 **( Flashback Off)**

Sehun menatap miris ke arah jalanan saat ingatan itu menyerangnya. Luhannya yang tersenyum manis padanya. Luhannya yang memeluknya dengan hangat saat dirinya menangis. Luhan terlalu berharga untuk Sehun. Sehun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi dirinya.

"Xiumin hyung dan Chen maju dan tangkap dia. Bawa dia ke markas." ucap seseorang. Sehun yang menyadari dirinya mulai dikepung beberapa orang langsung bersiap siaga.

Sehun hanya menatap mereka datar. Sehun sudah hafal dengan wajah pengikut setia Genk Wolf pimpinan Chanyeol. Ck.. Menganggu saja. Apa tidak bisa dia pulang tanpa babak belur?

"Kenapa hyung? Mau menangkapku lagi eoh?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Xiumin dan Chen terkekeh menghadapi mangsa Genk Wolf. Yah... Akhir-akhir ini Sehun terlalu sering 'berkunjung'' ke markas Genk Wolf. Berkat tindakan beraninya yang menantang Chanyeol, Sehun rutin 'berkunjung' ke markas Chanyeol.

"Kalau iya.. Memang kenapa, Sehunnie?" Xiumin menjetikkan jarinya dan beberapa menit kemudian anak buahnya datang mengerubungi Sehun. Anak buahnya membentuk lingkaran sambil membawa beberapa pemukul di tangannya. Sehun mendengus saat melihat semua anak buah Chanyeol yang hanya berani keroyokan.

"Tangkap dia." Sehun mulai memasang kuda-kuda melawan semua anak buah Xiumin. Tapi, apadaya tenaganya kalah dengan anak buah Xiumin yang jauh lebih besar dari dia.

Anak buah Xiumin memborgol tangan Sehun dan menjatuhkannya di depan Xiumin. Xiumin dengan kasar menjambak rambut pirang Sehun. Membuat sang pemilik mengerang. Xiumin meludah di depan wajah Sehun sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh memar.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?" Xiumin melepas rambut Sehun dan menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun yang sudah penuh lebam ke tanah. Sehun berusaha bangkit namun punggungnya ditekan dengan keras oleh salah satu kaki anak buah Xiumin. Entah berapa tulang rusuknya patah akibat perkelahian ini. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, luka lamanya baru saja sembuh.

"Chen, bawa ke markas." Chen mengangguk dan menyuruh beberapa anak buah mengangkat Sehun ke markas. Sehun mulai hilang kesadaran saat seseorang menyuntikkan bius ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Luhan..."

"Tidak lelahkah kau Oh Sehun? Setiap hari merasakan pukulan di sekujur tubuhmu?" Chanyeol mengitari kursi dimana Sehun didudukkan dengan tangan terikat borgol. Sehun yang sudah tersadar dari obat bius menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Matanya tidak bisa fokus akibat hantaman pukulan di area matanya.

"Cukup beritahukan saja. Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun? Dan kau akan bebas untuk selamanya." Chanyeol berlutut menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Tangannya memegang dagu Sehun dengan kasar dan membiarkan mata Sehun melihat dirinya.

Sehun menggeleng keras dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam Luhan noona" Desis Sehun. Chanyeol menendang dada Sehun hingga kursi yang mengikay Sehun jatuh.

Tidak cukup dengan itu, Chanyeol menampar wajah Sehun. Ia sangat frustasi. Di pikirannya, kini hanya ada Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu jalan pikiran Sehun. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Sehun? Baekhyun itu tidak bersalah. Kenapa harus dilibatkan dalam pembalasan dendam Sehun?

"Aku tak tanya tentang pembalasan dendammu dengan yeoja jalang itu." Sehun melebarkan matanya saat Luhan dikatakan yeoja jalang oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa dengan reaksi Sehun. Semua penyesalan yang beberapa hari menyergapnya langsung menghilang begitu saja. Sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan ucapan kasar Chanyeol. Padahal dulu Chanyeol sangat mencintai Luhan dan sekarang lihatlah bajingan ini mengatakan Luhan yeoja jalang. Siapa yang brengsek disini hah?

"Kenapa dengan reaksimu?" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap dingin ke arah Sehun. Semua terasa mencekam. Aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari diri Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bertanya satu kali. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin ia membocorkan rencananya pada Chanyeol. Walaupun dia bisa saja mati di tangan Chanyeol, tapi ia akan mati-matian membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah beberapa hari ini menyiksa Sehun sejak ia memberitahukan ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Berbagai macam cara agar Sehun membuka mulut tapi tak ada hasil. Sehun terlalu keras kepala. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk membuka mulut Sehun.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki kesalahan apapun pada Sehun. Bahkan, ia sangat baik pada Sehun. Apa rencana Sehun kali ini? Chanyeol tidak membayangkan hal keji apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang baik, lembut, dan manis. Ia harusnya tidak terlibat dalam permasalahan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sekarang prioritas utama Chanyeol adalah melindungi Baekhyun sebaik mungkin dari Sehun.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hiduplah sesukamu. Tapi kuperingati kau... Aku akan melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya termasuk bajingan kecil seperti kau." Chanyeol melirik ke arah dua anak buahnya dan meminta mereka melepas Sehun. Kedua anak buah Chanyeol melepas borgol Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun pergi. Chanyeol melihat kepergian Sehun dengan dingin. Tatapan yang menusuk dan tajam diarahkan ke arah Sehun yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Aku akan lindungi Baekhyun apapun caranya.." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan amarah dalam dirinya yang mungkin saja meledak begitu saja.

Sehun berjalan tertatih-tatih akibat luka yang diterimanya. Hanya satu tujuannya yaitu ke rumah Luhan. Matanya mulai mengabur seiring dengan perihnya luka menjalar di tubuhnya. Untungnya, Tuhan sangat baik pada dirinya. Ia berhasil sampai di depan gerbang rumah Luhan yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari markas Chanyeol.

Tangannya memencet bel rumah sebelum tubuhnya tidak sadarkan diri. Salah seorang maid keluar dan terkejut dengan kondisi Sehun. Ia memanggil beberapa maid lain dan membawa Sehun ke dalam rumah.

Luhan tidak bergeming saat para maid membawa Sehun ke dalam kamarnya karena kamar lainnya sangat kotor dan penuh debu. Para maid tidak punya tempat lain untuk menaruh Sehun selain kamar Luhan. Luhan bahkan hanya duduk di kursi sambil menatap kosong jendela. Padahal Sehun tengah terluka parah dan mungkin saja sedang meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

"Tuan.." Seorang maid menggoyang lengan Luhan dan Luhan menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. Hanya bertahan sebentar saja, sebelum Luhan kembali menatap kosong jendela tersebut. Maid tersebut menghela nafas. Yah.. Mustahil berbicara dengan Luhan untuk meminta ijin menggunakan kamarnya.

"Tuan.. Aku minta izin memakai kamar ini." Luhan tidak bereaksi dan tetap menatap jendela kosong seakan itu merupakan kesenangannya saat ini. Para maid bertatapan satu sama lain dan beberapa mengambil air, handuk, dan kotak P3K.

"Ah...Tuan Sehun maafkan aku dengan kelancanganku ini." Salah seorang maid menggunting baju Sehun untuk mempermudah mereka dalam mengobati luka Sehun.

"Astaga.." Para maid bergidik ngeri dengan tubuh Sehun ( bagian dada). Banyak sekali luka gores, memar, bahkan beberapa tusukan pisau yang belum mengering menghiasi dada bidangnya. Dengan hati-hati, para maid mengobati luka Sehun lalu memberinya perban untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit. Jika keadaannya separah ini, kita tidak akan mampu mengurusnya. Kita bukan dokter." ujar salah satu maid. Maid-maid lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan Luhan jika kita pergi ke rumah sakit?" Semua maid langsung menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Kondisi Luhan juga sangat buruk. Ia tidak bisa ditinggalkan sedetik saja karena jika dia ditinggalkan, Luhan akan mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kita panggil ambulance. Jung, tolong ambilkan ponselku." ujar kepala maid. Maid yang dipanggil Jung itu langsung bergegas mengambil ponsel milik kepala maid dan memberikannya kepadanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ambulance datang dan membawa Sehun ke sebuah rumah sakit. Beberapa maid ikut dalam ambulance untuk mengetahui perkembangan Sehun. Beberapa maid lainnya menjaga Luhan.

Baekhyun tengah berada di rumah sakit karena kakinya terkilir saat bermain voli. Dokter mengatakan kakinya akan sembuh dalam 1-2 minggu. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun sedih. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan voli yang diselenggarakan sekolahnya.

"Cepat! Bawa pasien ini ke UGD." Baekhyun merasa penasaran dengan suara teriakan dari salah satu suster. Ia melirik ke arah ranjang yang melewati dirinya dan terkejut dengan Sehun yang bersimbah darah serta penuh luka.

"Sehun... Sehun..." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Dengan terseok-seok ia mengikuti ranjang yang membawa Sehun ke UGD. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Memori lama terputar di otaknya saat Chanyeol berada di posisi Sehun terbaring dengan luka tembak di kaki, dan perutnya. Baekhyun masih ingat jelas saat Chanyeol harus koma dalam beberapa hari dan ditempeli berbagai selang untuk menunjang hidupnya. Saat itu Baekhyun ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bisa tetap hidup.

"Sehun... Sehun.." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Chanyeol cepat. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Hanya Chanyeol yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ne, chagi?" Bibir Baekhyun rasanya kelu dan kering hingga tidak bisa berucap satu kata pun.

"Waeyo, chagi? Gwenchanayo?" Baekhyun menggeleng seolah-olah Chanyeol akan tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergetar tidak karuan dan tubuh mungilnya sudah merosot ke lantai. Nafasnya tersengal dan air mata tak kunjung kering dari kedua mata kecilnya.

"C-cepatlah kesini, C-chan. Sehun.. Sehun.." Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan langsung naik ke atas motor. Menghiraukan beberapa pertanyaan dari para anak buahnya. Chanyeol sangat tahu trauma yang dialami Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan kesulitan bernafas saat melihat darah dimana-mana. Suhu tubuhnya akan naik dan ia bisa saja pingsan.

"Kau dimana, Baek?" Chanyeol berusaha fokus dalam menyetir motor dan menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah dan parau. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara isakan lemah dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin langsung terbang kesana dan memeluk yeojachingunya dengan erat.

"Rumah Sakit S-seoul." Chanyeol langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menancap gasnya lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai disana.

Baekhyun benar-benar kalut. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya, suara alat detak jantung masuk ke telinganya dan suara dokter-dokter yang berteriak Chanyeol kehilangan detak jantungnya menusuk telinganya perlahan. Trauma itu seakan membayangi dirinya dan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sehunnie..Sehun.." ucapnya lemah. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit berdiri, memegang dinding sebagai penyangga tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu UGD. Ia melihat para dokter mulai menjahit satu persatu tubuh Sehun. Baekhyun menangis untuk kesekian kalinya melihat hoobae kesayangannya meregang nyawa di UGD. Sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol yang berada disana menghantam kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek... Gwenchanayo?" Tepat saat tubuh Baekhyun oleng ke samping, Chanyeol menangkap tubuhnya tepat waktu. Ia menggendong Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa khawatir melihat yeojachingunya terlihat lemah.

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa? Hiks.. Kenapa dia seperti itu?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke punggung sempit Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal memukuli Sehun karena Baekhyunnya menangis saat melihat Sehun seperti ini. Katakanlah Chanyeol takut akan yeojachingunya tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Ia benar-benar sangat mencintai yeoja dalam dekapannya ini.

"Dia akan pulih kembali okay? Jangan khawatir. Aku disini. Yeolliemu disini." Baekhyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Chanyeol, mencari secercah kehangatan dalam diri namjachingunya. Setelah Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Trauma yang tadi menyerangnya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa ada wali Sehun disini?" Salah seorang maid yang ikut mengantar Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri dari kejauhan, mengambil jarak yang cukup untuk mendengar pembicaraan dokter dengan maid Sehun.

"Kami menemukan banyak memar dalam tubuhnya. Baik luar maupun dalam. Untungnya tidak mengenai bagian-bagian yang vital jadi anda bisa bernafas lega. Kami sudah menjahit beberapa luka yang menganga dan beberapa hari lagi dia bisa keluar setelah jahitannya kering." Maid itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun juga bernafas lega. Matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya kaku.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak suka Sehunnie baik-baik saja?" Ucapan Baekhyun menohok hatinya, menyindir keinginan jahat Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan keberadaan Sehun. Tangan Chanyeol menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni di dahi Baekhyun. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

"Aku senang, chagi. Ah ya... Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu tadi." ucap Chanyeol. 'Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena bajingan yang kau khawatirkan itu, Baek' batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dengan sabar, Chanyeol mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun mengenai dirinya yang tidak bisa ikut dalam pertandingan. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya yang terkilir tinggi-tinggi hingga dirinya akan jatuh.

"Hati-hati Baek." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang sempit Baekhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat, menjadikan posisi mereka lebih intim. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya saat matanya bertubrukan dengan iris coklat terang Chanyeol. Begitu seksi dan menggairahkan di matanya. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok dan mengurung tubuh mungilnya menggunakan dua tangan kekarnya. Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol mengurungnya. Walaupun dikurung 1000 tahun pun asal yang mengurung Chanyeol pun, Baekhyun sangat bersedia.

"Chan.. Ini tempat umum jadi.." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan sensual, membangkitkan gairah dalam diri Chanyeol untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam bibir Chanyeol yang bagai candu untuknya. Bibir tebal Chanyeol menabrak bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya perlahan seperti menghisap permen lollipop yang manis. Tangan Chanyeol bertumpu pada dinding kokoh di belakang Baekhyun. Badannya menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lebih intim dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menyukai setiap sisi dari Chanyeol. Sisi liar, sisi lembut, sisi manja dari Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai sisi liar Chanyeol saat menyentuh dirinya. Rasanya tubuh Baekhyun terbakar dan dingin dalam satu waktu.

Chanyeol memainkan bibir Baekhyun dengan melumat bagian atas dan bawah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha mengimbagi permainan liar Chanyeol yang semakin tidak sabar. Hanya dalam satu detik saja lidah Chanyeol berhasil masuk dalam gua hangat Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol dengan lihai membelit lidah Baekhyun dan memainkan daging tidak bertulang itu dengan lihai.

"Ngggh.. Chan.." Chanyeol sangat menyukai saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya dengan sensual dan seksi. Dia tidak hanya memagut bibir Baekhyun tapi menandai leher Baekhyun yang terekspos bebas. Membiarkan tangan nakal Baekhyun meremas rambut coklat Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan akibat ulah yeojachingu nakalnya.

"Ekhem.." Salah seorang suster yang lewat menatap sinis ke arah Chanbaek. Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya di leher Baekhyun termasuk Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun merona sempurna sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya lupa dimana dirinya berada. Shit...ini masih rumah sakit.

"Tolong ini rumah sakit!" tegur suster tersebut. Chanyeol dapat menangkap rona merah di pipi suster itu. Ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak pernah dicium seperti itu sebelumnya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan frontalnya. Pipi suster tersebut semakin merona dengan ucapan frontal Chanyeol. Sebelum dirinya semakin hilang kendali dan kehilangan fokus kerja, suster itu langsung permisi sambil menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Ya! Chan! Harusnya kau tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan kekar namjachingunya dengan pipi merona merah. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya dari caramu meremas rambutku dan memanggilku dengan desahanmu.. AHH YA! BAEK!" Baekhyun menarik rambut coklat Chanyeol dengan kencang sambil menutupi pipinya yang memerah sempurna. Astaga.. Baekhyun memang menyukai sisi liar Chanyeol tapi memang sisi liar Chanyeol ini terlalu frontal.

"Aku mau menjenguk Sehun. Aku tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol. Aku benci Chanyeol." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah UGD sambil berusaha menahan malunya. Astaga... Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa sesantai itu mengucapkannya? Chanyeol terkikik geli dengan reaksi malu Baekhyun. Ia mengekori Baekhyun masuk ke ruang UGD untuk menjenguk bajingan kecil itu.. Ups... Sehun maksudnya.

"Astaga... Badannya penuh perban." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, terkejut dengan semua perban yang menutupi tubuh Sehun. Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri dan tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda sadar. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menguap karena ini cukup membosankan.

"Uh.. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau berkelahi atau semacamnya? Astaga.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun.

"Walaupun kau genggam seperti itu, dia tidak akan sadar Baek." Baekhyun menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol dan memilih fokus pada Sehun. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih marah dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, Baek." Baekhyun menoleh dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa terlalu lama 'ngambek'' dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam ciuman lembut. Tanpa kesan menuntut seperti yang tadi mereka lakukan. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan, seperti melumat permen yang mudah pecah.

Jari-jari Sehun mulai bergerak dan mata Sehun mulai terbuka. Satu pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Matanya yang masih buram berkilat marah dan tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat.

'Aku akan merebut Baekhyunmu, Park Chanyeol.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Pervert Boy Chapter 2**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : M

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Oh Sehun

Additional Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongdae

Happy Reading😁

"Chan, Sehun sudah sadar!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan mendekati tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring dengan selang infus di tangannya. Sehun mengulas senyum lemah, tapi di mata Chanyeol senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyum meremehkan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol terlihat menahan kesalnya saat Baekhyun begitu memperhatikan Sehun. Tangan Sehun juga beberapa kali menyentuh tangan Baekhyun secara sengaja. Semua ditangkap oleh mata Chanyeol seteliti mungkin. Membuat rasa cemburunya menguar begitu saja.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Baekhyun menyingkirkan rambut poni Sehun yang berkeringat dan mengelus wajah tampannya. Sesekali bibir mungilnya meloloskan ringisan saat melihat secara dekat memar-memar di wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak menanggapi tangan Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan wajahnya, matanya masih menatap wajah cantik di depannya. Mata kecil, hidung mancung, bibir mungil, pipi yang merona, semua yang ada di diri Baekhyun sempurna. Chanyeol terlalu beruntung memiliki Baekhyun hingga dirinya mencampakkan Luhannya begitu saja.

"Apa kupanggilkan dokter okay? Chanyeol tolong panggil dokter!" Mendengar permintaan dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya begitu saja membuat Chanyeol tidak terima dan tidak mau melakukannya. Sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu mudah ditaklukkan dengan puppy eyes milik Baekhyun dan senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. Dengan cibiran di bibir tebalnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Sehun dalam ruangan putih itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menyuruh pacar sunbae seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa''. Tangannya kembali memegang tangan Sehun yang dipasangi infus. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa yang memukulimu seperti ini? Astaga... Kenapa mereka tega sekali? Ini pasti sakit sekali hiks..." Sehun benar-benar gelagapan saat Baekhyun mulai menangis sesenggukan. Astaga... Ingin sekali ia lepas infus sialan itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Membawanya ke pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Sayangnya Sehun masih sadar diri kalau Chanyeol masih memiliki hak penuh pada Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk dipukuli lagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah sunbae.. Sudah...uljima jangan menangis lagi." Sehun menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun dan memintanya berhenti menangis. Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak melihat kalau Baekhyun menangis. Jika dia melihatnya entah sampai kapan Sehun akan diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit karena dipukuli lagi.

"Panggil aku noona.. Tidak ada penolakan... Sehunnie tidak mau memanggilku Baekkie sih." rajuk Baekhyun manja. Sehun mengulas senyum manis dan tangannya dipaksakan untuk mengacak surai coklat Baekhyun. Membentuk rona merah di kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jangan dipaksakan jika tidak sampai. Aku takut infusmu lepas!" Sehun hanya terkikik geli saat Baekhyun memarahinya dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan gemas, tangannya meraih pipi gembul Baekhyun dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Ya! SEHUN!" Astaga...Baekhyun sangat manis sekali. Kalau Sehun tidak mencintai Luhan pasti Sehun mati-matian mengejar Baekhyun. Dengan bibir yang dimajukan Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dan imut. Aigoo... Apa benar dia manusia atau boneka?

"Ekhemm..." Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dengan seorang dokter di sampingnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun tanpa disadari Baekhyun. Jari tengahnya mengacung ke arah Sehun dengan bibir yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Sehun hanya mengangkat bibirnya dan menatap remeh Baekhyun.

"Saya periksa dahulu." Baekhyun menjauh dari Sehun dan membiarkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Tangan Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya. Satu kecupan singkat dihadiahi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Aww... Lihatlah pipi Baekhyun merona kembali dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Pasien tidak mengalami masalah serius untuk organ vitalnya. Memar-memar di tubuhnya akan kami beri antibiotik untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya. Selama 2-3 hari biarkan pasien dirawat disini setelah itu kalian boleh membawanya pulang." ucap dokter dengan name tag . Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk bersamaan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. ikut mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun. Sebenarnya ada yang salah disini. Mereka bukan wali Sehun tetapi mereka seperti diberi beban untuk menjaga Sehun. Kemana semua maid tadi ya?

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan kembali mendekati ranjang Sehun. Chanyeol kembali mendecak kesal. Astaga... Dirinya seperti nyamuk disana. Suara tawa Baekhyun dan Sehun rasanya mengganggu telinganya sejak tadi. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak dilibatkan sama sekali dalam obrolan mereka. Wow... Hanya sesaat saja Chanyeol melepas Baekhyun langsung saja Baekhyun dekat dengan namja lain. Yah... Ini salah satu alasan Chanyeol super posesif pada yeojachingunya karena Baekhyun terlalu baik pada semua orang termasuk orang yang akan memanfaatkannya.

"Baek... Ini sudah sangat larut. Apa kau tidak pulang? Eomma appamu meneleponku sejak tadi. Ponselmu kenapa kau matikan?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengambil ponselnya yang mati. Tangannya mengacak-acak tasnya dan mengambil power bank yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak sadar baterai ponselnya habis. Chanyeol bersumpah ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya sejak tadi karena dirinya terlalu larut mengobrol dengan Sehun. Setelah ponselnya hidup kembali, Baekhyun asyik dengan ponselnya. Kembali mengabaikan Chanyeol yang malang.

"Aku sudah bilang ke eomma appa kalau aku menginap disini. Eomma appa sudah mengijinkan kok. Kalau Yeollie mengantuk, Yeollie bisa pulang. Aku ingin menjaga Sehun." Senyuman bak evil terbit di bibir Sehun. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang rasanya ingin menyeret Baekhyun pulang dan mengurungnya dalam kamar lalu bergumul panas di ranjang besarnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, menetralisir rasa marahnya yang hampir menguasai dirinya. Dirinya sangat tahu betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun kalau sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Ani... Aku akan menginap disini juga. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan dia. Ck... Bagaimana bisa eomma appa mengijinkanmu berdua dengan namja tidak jelas seperti itu?" sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya kembali fokus pada ponsel. Keheningan menyergap ruangan itu saat Baekhyun masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Sedaritadi memang Baekhyun lebih banyak berbicara daripada Sehun.

"Noona..." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol menatap horror ke arah Sehun. Astaga... Daritadi Sehun itu memanggil Baekhyunnya dengan sebutan noona. Chanyeol benar-benar kecolongan saat ini.

"Apa noona tidak tidur? Soalnya... Hm.. Aku mengantuk tapi tidak apa-apa kok kalau noona masih mau mengobrol." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menaikkan selimut Sehun sampai dada. Tangannya mengelus kepala Sehun seperti kakak yang mengurus adiknya dengan baik.

"Sini Baek.. Tidurlah bersamaku." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tubuh Baekhyun yang memeluknya. Sofanya cukup sempit jadi tidak bisa menampung dua orang. Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk ditiduri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertidur nyenyak di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sial." desis Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun terus bergesekan dengan celananya, membuat hormonnya meledak begitu saja. Bayangkan saja jika tubuh seorang yeoja terus bergesekan di atasmu untuk menyamankan posisinya lalu kedua payudara sintalnya terus menggesek dadamu. Yah.. Chanyeol itu namja dan sangat sulit untuk menahan hormon remajanya.

"Ahh.. Tahan Chan. Hanya sampai pagi kok." gumam Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan akhirnya dirinya masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Sedangkan Sehun yang hanya beralasan saja mengantuk, menatap pasangan di hadapannya dengan cebikan kasar di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun itu mudah untuk direbut, Park Chanyeol!"

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup masuk ke sela-sela tirai jendela besar di ruang rawat Sehun. Chanyeol terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia menguap lebar sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang tertidur di atasnya dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskan. Dirinya tidak pernah bosan melihat malaikat manis ini tertidur. Sekian menit terlewati dengan Chanyeol yang tetap menatap Baekhyun. Sungguh anugerah yang terindah baginya memiliki Baekhyun di sisinya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya hingga mereka berada di posisi duduk dengan Baekhyun masih tertidur. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Chanyeol dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia memeluknya seperti koala. Tangan Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun di sofa yang tadi dia tiduri sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang cukup kaku. Tangannya membuka jaket tebal yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu yeoja yang tidak akan terganggu sama sekali dengan gerakan apapun saat tidur sekalipun itu gempa bumi.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun dari dekat. Astaga... Bagaimana mungkin ada yeoja seperfect ini? Mata sipitnya yang lucu, hidungnya yang akan memerah saat marah, pipinya yang gembul dan selalu merona merah saat Chanyeol menggodanya, bibir yang membuat Chanyeol candu. Bibir Baekhyun melebihi ekstasi, sensasi yang memabukkan dan manis, membuat Chanyeol selalu ingin mengecupnya dari waktu ke waktu. Sikap lucunya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh, jatuh, jatuh semakin dalam pada Baekhyun. Well.. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol cinta mati pada yeoja bermarga Byun ini.

Wajahnya mendekati Baekhyun dan bibir tebalnya menempel pada bibir ranum Baekhyun. Menghadiahi bibir manis itu dengan banyak kecupan. Cukup banyak kecupan hingga kedua mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka. Mata indah yang menenggelamkan Chanyeol dalam pesonanya yang unik.

"Chan?" Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan pipinya merona merah saat Chanyeol menatap wajahnya secara dekat. Hanya beberapa cm saja mereka bisa berciuman. Hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol dapat dirasakan Baekhyun dengan baik. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan bibirnya memberi sebuah kecupan manis di bibir si mungil.

"Aku suka melihatmu merona merah..oh god..kau sangat menggemaskan, Baek." Chanyeol mengacak-acak gemas rambut coklat Baekhyun. Ia menempelkan dahi mereka dan bibirnya kembali tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Berjanjilah kau hanya milikku seorang dan jika ada yang menyukaimu aku akan patahkan lengan mereka karena Byun Baekhyun itu milik Park Chanyeol! Titik!" Suara tawa Baekhyun pecah begitu saja mendengar keposesifan Chanyeol. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan keras sambil tertawa memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ne... Ne.. Giantku. Saat ini dan sampai kapanpun Byun Baekhyun milik Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol itu milik Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan memagut bibir merah mudanya yang menggoda. Bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Tidak membiarkan si mungil mendominasi. Saat ada kesempatan, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan menggoda bibir Baekhyun dengan sensual. Lidahnya membelit lidah Baekhyun dengan erat namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak memberi perlawanan sepadan. Jelas sekali Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi permainan liar Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu Chanyeol itu bak dewa dalam berciuman dan Baekhyun benar-benar takluk dengan dewa tampannya itu. Tangannya mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan sensual. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusup ke rambut coklat Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Membangkitkan semangat Chanyeol untuk memagut lebih dalam lagi bibir ranum Baekhyun. Kalau Chanyeol itu dewanya artinya Baekhyun adalah dewinya saat berciuman karena mereka berdua sama-sama liar dan panas.

"Nggh~ Chan~ Yeol~" desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke arah leher. Meniup leher sensitif Baekhyun dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan. Bibir Chanyeol juga mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun dengan seksi, membuat si empunya mendesah lebih keras lagi. Akhirnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengerjai kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Kau keterlaluan.. Tidak perlu membuat kissmark, giant bodoh!" marah Baekhyun. Tanpa melihatnya pun Baekhyun tahu kissmark yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol, tangannya mengusap lehernya yang basah akibat Chanyeol. Ck... Ini kebiasaan yang Baekhyun tidak sukai dari Park Chanyeol. Membuat kissmark sembarangan dan selalu saja berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang ditanyai oleh orangtuanya lalu Baekhyun akan menjawab kalau itu digigit nyamuk. Alasan konyol bukan? Salahkan Park Chanyeol yang terlalu mesum! Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Baekhyun sangat menikmati saat Chanyeol memainkan daerah sensitifnya menggunakan lidahnya yang lihai.

"Hehe.. Kelepasan.. Kau terlalu menggairahkan, Baek." Chanyeol memasang V-signnya sambil menatap Baekhyun memohon-mohon. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun disertai dengan senyuman yang timbul di bibirnya. Lebih tepatnya seringaian yang membuat Chanyeol bergidik. Dengan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengigit leher Chanyeol dengan keras. Bukan seperti Chanyeol yang lembut, Baekhyun menggigitnya dengan keras seperti vampir yang akan mengoyak mangsanya.

"Aaaaaargh! BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol mengusap lehernya yang memerah akibat ulah Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Bahkan Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengejeknya.

"Kita impas, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berdiri dan mendapati Sehun sudah bangun. Buru-buru ia mendekati Sehun dan menanyakan keadaannya. Pipinya merona malu karena Sehun kemungkinan melihat mereka yang berciuman dan desahan Baekhyun yang aarghhhh... Baekhyun benar-benar malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa kau melihat semuanya?" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berujar 'tidak apa-apa kok'. Baekhyun merasa sangat malu. Jadi Sehun juga mendengar desahannya saat Chanyeol mengerjai lehernya. Ugh~ mau ditaruh mana wajahnya saat ini.

"Ah. Hun.. Harusnya kau tidak mendengarkannya. Maaf menganggumu. Aish.. Ini semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol. Sudahlah... Apa kau mau sarapan? Bagaimana dengan apel? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu." Sehun mengangguk dan melihat dari ekor matanya Chanyeol memberengut kesal. Bibirnya mengulas senyum seringai. Bahkan ini baru permulaan dari semua rencananya dan Chanyeol sudah cemburu setengah mati, bagaimana jika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya nanti?

"Jaa~ sudah. Sini buka mulutmu...Aaaa~" Chanyeol bangun dan menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya kenapa.

"Biar aku suapi namja ini. Kau duduk disana. Kemarin kau sudah terlalu lama mengurusinya kan? Sana..." ucap Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja saat Chanyeol mulai berujar dingin. Ini artinya keputusan Chanyeol tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan Baekhyun harus mematuhinya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeolnya marah karena Baekhyun sulit diatur dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Buka mulutmu!" Sehun menerima suapan Chanyeol dengan cibiran di bibirnya. Chanyeol memasukkan apelnya dengan kasar bahkan tanpa memotongnya kecil-kecil. Dalam hatinya Chanyeol sangat puas, akhirnya dia bisa mengerjai Sehun yang terus mendekati Baekhyunnya. Beberapa kali Sehun tersedak dan Baekhyun langsung mengoceh memarahi Chanyeol yang tidak hati-hati. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengulangi hal yang sama hingga rasanya Baekhyun lelah memberitahu Chanyeol. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit penuh penderitaan, Sehun berhasil menghabiskan apel itu dengan selamat. Matanya menatap tidak suka ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum mengejek.

"Hunnie.. Setelah ini aku pulang ya. Kita harus sekolah. Cepatlah sembuh! Nanti kita belajar bersama. Pulang sekolah kami akan mengunjungimu lagi." Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah keluar bersama Chanyeol. Tinggalah Sehun sendiri yang terdiam menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"Andaikan Luhan noona menengokku kesini... Andaikan saja.." gumam Sehun. Semua pengandaian yang sia-sia karena Luhan tidak mungkin kesini dengan keadaan mentalnya yang masih terguncang. Sehun merindukan Luhan yang merawatnya saat sakit. Memeluknya saat Sehun merengek sakit. Menatapnya khawatir saat Sehun bergerak kesakitan. Rasanya menyakitkan saat kali ini Sehun yang merawat Luhan dalam keadaan mentalnya yang buruk. Sedangkan pelaku kejahatannya bersenang-senang dengan yeojachingunya dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya kini. Seperti tidak ada sebersit rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Menyedihkan... Kenapa hanya Luhan yang merasakannya? Harusnya Park Chanyeol brengsek itu juga merasakannya? Perasaan menderita, kehilangan, rasa sakit, terluka, dan kegelapan yang menyergap kehidupanmu secara tiba-tiba.

 **( Flashback On)**

Malam yang dingin di Seoul dengan salju yang lebat, Sehun tengah frustasi setelah kalah bermain basket. Ia memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya dengan asal dan memasukkannya ke ring. Suhu malam itu sekitar -2°C dan Sehun tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal. Hanya selembar kaos basket dan celana pendek. Sehun tidak memungkiri betapa dinginnya malam itu. Rasa dinginnya menusuk ke tulangnya dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sayangnya suhu dingin itu tidak menghentikan Sehun melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ck.. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah dengan Park Chanyeol?

Saat itu Sehun duduk di kelas IX dan ditawari bermain melawan tim Chanyeol kelas X. Saat itu Sehun belum tahu kalau Chanyeol belum berpacaran dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu tentang Sehun karena Luhan tidak pernah menceritakannya. Mereka bermain dan sayangnya tim Sehun kalah. Dengan perasaan kesal dan dongkol, Sehun menerima kekalahannya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Sehun masih ingat jelas dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan bibir kapten basket itu.

"Kau berbakat sayangnya kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu, bocah!" ejek Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang mencibir. Tangannya mendorong kepala Sehun lalu mengajak teman-temannya makan malam. Harga diri Sehun terinjak-injak dan diremehkan begitu saja. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak balik

"Park Chanyeol! Ingat aku, Oh Sehun, akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti. Entah dalam basket atau apapun itu. Kecamkan itu!" Chanyeol hanya menatap sebelah mata Sehun dan bergegas pergi. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan. Ia mendekati Sehun dan membuyarkan lamunannya tentang pertandingan tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan memakaikan Sehun jaket tebal dan syal berwarna hitam. Matanya menatap khawatir Sehun yang tidak bergerak.

"Dasar bocah jelek! Aku takut tadi kau jadi patung karena kedinginan. Kenapa kau bermain basket sedingin ini eoh? Kau mau mati beku?!" Luhan memukul-mukul lengan Sehun lalu menangis. Astaga... Namja ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Ponselnya mati dan dia tidak ada di rumahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak khawatir?

"Mian, noona." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan memeluk Sehun erat. Tangisnya semakin keras. Bahu kecilnya bergetar. Tangan Sehun balas memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Janji jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Entah bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh sakit. Jangan membuat noona mati muda karena khawatir, Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dan memeluknya kembali.

"Noona.. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Aku juga.. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku duluan ya." ucap Luhan dengan berbinar-binar. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu kapten basket dari Gangnam International School. Aaaahh... Setelah berbulan-bulan aku mengejarnya. Dia membalas perasaanku. Aku senang sekali, Sehunnie. Sehun?" Sehun tidak dapat berkata-kata. Rasanya ada yang menghadiahkan ribuan jarum ke dalam hatinya. Terlalu menusuk dan menyakitkan. Sehun tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa atas kebahagiaan Luhan. Harusnya dia senang mendengar kabar ini tapi ia tidak tahu rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Selama berbulan-bulan Luhan terus membicarakan Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi tidak disangka hari ini tiba juga... saat Sehun harus melepas Luhan untuk orang lain. Orang yang akan lebih berhak atas diri Luhan.

"Ah...ne...Selamat, noona." ucap Sehun kaku. Ia memaksa senyum terbit di bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun terus berbicara dengan nada menggebu-gebu tentang Chanyeol. Bagaimana Chanyeol menembaknya di depan banyak orang, bagaimana Chanyeol memberinya bunga dan menatapnya penuh cinta, bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya secara istimewa. Luhan menceritakannya secara detail pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun seperti kaset rusak. Suara Luhan tidak terdengar di telinganya. Hanya kehampaan dan kegelapan yang menyakitkan.

"Ahh.. Noona.. Sepertinya a-aku harus pulang. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas. Selamat ya..." Sehun harusnya tidak melarikan diri saat ini tapi hatinya terus mengajaknya berlari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan hanya sebatas noona. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik. Padahal Sehun ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya hari ini. Sayangnya Luhan telah memiliki namjachingu yang baru saja mengalahkannya tadi.

"Ah.. Begitu ya. Mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Luhan.

'Jangan tersenyum begitu, Noona. Rasanya menyakitkan saat mengetahui senyum itu sepenuhnya milik orang lain bukan untukku' batin Sehun. Sehun menggeleng dan meminta Luhan cepat pulang karena cuaca semakin dingin. Kakinya melangkah, meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya yang menatapnya aneh.

'Noona... Ini terlalu menyakitkan.'

 **( Flashback Off)**

Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit saat kenangan itu muncul kembali. Ia sudah mengira Chanyeol tidak mengingat wajahnya dan beruntunglah Luhan tidak pernah mengenalkan dirinya secara langsung pada Chanyeol dahulu saat mereka berpacaran. Rasa sakitnya masih tidak berkurang dan semakin bertambah melihat keadaan Luhan. Harusnya Sehun mencegah Luhan berpacaran dengan namja brengsek itu. Tapi apa yang diperbuatnya? Mengucapkan selamat padanya dan tersenyum. Kalau Luhan tidak berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak mungkin sakit. Sayangnya Sehun harus menerima pil pahit atas 'kekalahan' keduanya setelah basket.

"Baek... Ayolah kita ke kantin. Daritadi kau hanya melihat buku itu terus. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar. Ayolah... Chanyeol benar-benar bosan. Demi apa... Mereka sudah di perpustakaan selama 2 jam karena Kang sosaengnim tidak masuk dan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan meminjam buku lalu mereka bisa bermesraan. Ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi. Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya lalu membaca buku dengan santai.

"Kalau kau mau keluar silahkan, aku tidak memaksamu kesini kok. Kau kan yang mau ikut?" Baekhyun berdiri dan kembali ditarik duduk oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol menggeser buku Baekhyun menjauh ke tengah meja besar dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka karena perpustakaan sedang sepi dan tempat mereka di pojok.

"Karena aku tidak bisa makan di kantin bagaimana kalau menuku diganti dengan dirimu, cantik?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum merona dengan godaan Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentiknya memegang bahu Chanyeol dengan erat. Matanya menatap memuja ke arah Chanyeol. Mata besar, hidung mancung, bibir tebal, tampan luar dalam, pintar bermain basket. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak tergoda dengan Chanyeol? Sayangnya Chanyeol sangat mesum.

"Ini masih di sekolah, Chan. Ck.. Kau mesum!" bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang malu-malu. Ia tahu Baekhyun juga menyukai jiwa nakalnya ini.

"Tapi kau menyukai aku yang mesum ini kan?" Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona dan kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dan ingin 'memakan'' Baekhyun segera. Baekhyun super duper imut... Tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi karena Baekhyun sangat imut dan menggoda.

"Hanya pemanasan saja... Aku tidak mungkin bermain inti disini kan?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan suara rendah Chanyeol yang menggodanya.

"But no kissmark okay? Aku tidak mau berbohong lagi dengan orangtuaku. Kau tahu kan eomma appa bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya setelah mendengar persetujuan dari bibir Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan gesit Chanyeol meraup bibir pink Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Lumatan yang cukup kasar dan nikmat. Bagian atas dan bawah bibir Baekhyun benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun dari bibir Baekhyun yang terlewati.

Lidah Chanyeol dengan lihai bermain-main dalam bibir Baekhyun. Setelah puas, daging tidak bertulang itu menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun. Menjilatnya, memutarinya, menimbulkan sensasi geli dan tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang atas kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Baekhyun harus akui kalau lidah Chanyeol itu adalah lidah yang sangat diberkati Tuhan karena kelihaiannya bermain.

Tangan Baekhyun membuka satu persatu seragam Chanyeol. Jari lentiknya menelusuri dada Chanyeol perlahan naik dan turun secara teratur. Menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda saat sentuhan jari Baekhyun membelai dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol juga membuka satu persatu seragam Baekhyun. Tidak membukanya dengan penuh, hanya beberapa kancing teratas. Sebuah bra berwarna merah muda terpampang jelas di depan Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya dan membuka bra Baekhyun. Ia tidak melepaskan bra itu dan hanya menurunkannya. Kedua payudara sintal Baekhyun terpampang jelas di depan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu untuk menyusu pada mereka.

Chanyeol memainkan nipple Baekhyun dan menggigitnya gemas. Kedua nipple Baekhyun menegang dan semakin mengeras saat Chanyeol menghisapnya dengan kuat. Seperti bayi besar yang tengah menyusu. Satu tangan Chanyeol lainnya meremas-remas payudara Baekhyun yang lain.

"Nggh~ Chan!" Racau Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun meremas kasar rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menepati janjinya, sebuah kissmark terbentuk di salah satu payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan desahannya karena mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan. Tangan Chanyeol terus memainkan payudaranya dengan lihai.

"S-sudah Chan! Cukup! Ini di sekolah! Ngggh.. Chan!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol yang masih betah di dadanya. Tangannya membetulkan branya dan mengancingkan seragamnya. Chanyeol mencebik kesal karena tidak puas dengan permainan tadi. Ia juga mengancingkan seragamnya yang berantakan.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Baek. Adikku bangun tahu." Baekhyun melirik celana Chanyeol dan ada yang menggembung darisana. Ia terkikik geli dan mengambil bukunya yang didorong jauh ke tengah meja.

"Kau sudah janji hanya pemanasan. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mau melakukannya sampai kita menikah. Salahmu sendiri kan kalau adikmu selalu bangun saat kita melakukannya. Aku tahu kau membuat kissmark di dadaku. Anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu. Bermain sololah sendiri, Chanyeollie." ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli. Chanyeol semakin merengut kesal mendengar suara kikikan geli dari Baekhyun.

"Kita masih lama sekali menikah, Baek. Tidak bisakah kita lakukan saat ini juga? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku saat melihatmu seperti itu. Damn! Kau sangat menggoda, Baek." umpat Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali fokus membaca buku.

"Kan aku tidak tahu mungkin saja aku tidak menikah denganmu... Mungkin saja dengan yang lain. Kalau aku tidak perawan lagi memang mereka mau denganku?" canda Baekhyun. Sayangnya candaan Baekhyun dianggap serius oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan menikah denganmu. Tidak ada yang boleh menikah denganmu selain aku. Jangan mengatakan seperti itu lagi, Baek. Aku tidak suka." ucap Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk. Mood Chanyeol gampang sekali berubah. Padahal Baekhyun itu bercanda dan Baekhyun juga tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain Park Chanyeol.

"Aku memang milikmu, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut yeojachingunya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan Sehun memilikimu karena kau hanya milikku, Byun Baekhyun.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Pervert Boy Chapter 3**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : M

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Oh Sehun

Additional Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

Author Note :

Sorry Banget update chapter selanjutnya lama banget karena ini liburan sekolah jadi aku make waktunya buat liburan dulu hehe... Tapi masih pada setia kan nunggu ni ff? Jadi ChanBaek bakal lebih parah hotnya ya... Aku juga update siang lagi. Yeay... Kalian bisa baca sepuasnya deh.

Happy Reading😁

Setelah beberapa hari Sehun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjemput Sehun. Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun yang merengek ke Chanyeol untuk menemaninya menjemput Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan melakukan aksi mogok bicara dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol mengatakan Sehun sudah besar dan tidak perlu dijemput. Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol selama sehari penuh. Berbagai cara Chanyeol lakukan agar Baekhyun berbicara mulai dari mengajaknya makan es krim, mengajaknya ke restoran kesukaannya, mengajaknya ke bioskop, mengajaknya kencan, semua hal yang disukai Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Yeoja keras kepala yang sangat dicintai Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Hunnie sekarang tidak apa-apa kan? Apa masih sakit? Kalau masih sakit aku akan menginap di rumah Hunnie hari ini." Chanyeol langsung melotot kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Astaga... Kenapa yeojachingunya bisa berkata seperti itu pada namja lain selain dirinya? Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Entah Baekhyun yang terlalu baik hati atau Sehun yang terlalu beruntung karena rencana Sehun sangat mulus tanpa usaha yang berarti.

"ANIYA! Jangan menginap di rumahnya, Baek. Kau tidak lihat sekarang dia sudah sangat sembuh. Lihat wajahnya.. Ck.. Kau terlalu baik, Baek." Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas, jengah dengan semua ucapan Chanyeol. Dia mengacuhkan ucapan Chanyeol dan tetap memutari tubuh Sehun. Mengecek apakah Sehun benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Aahh...syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Hunnie. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah. Hm... Selama ini aku juga belum pernah mengunjungi rumahmu. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu eommamu atau appamu begitu?" Chanyeol semakin mendecak kesal. Demi CD Chanyeol yang jarang dicuci, Baekhyun itu sangat menyebalkan sekali tapi sayangnya dia terlalu manis. Chanyeol hanya memasang muka datar atas perilaku palsu Sehun di depan Baekhyun.

"Appa dan eommaku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tinggal dengan seorang yeoja. Dia cantik dan aku menyukainya. Sayangnya dia sedang sakit karena seseorang yang brengsek..." Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri tegang di tempatnya.

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Nanti aku akan perkenalkan padamu, noona. Dia lebih tua dariku. Umurnya sama seperti Baekhyun noona. Mungkin noona bisa bertemu dengannya tapi dia tidak bisa berbicara." kata Sehun.

"Namja brengsek siapa yang membuatnya sampai tidak bisa bicara seperti itu. Astaga... Jahat sekali. Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan mematahkan semua tulangnya dengan taekwondoku." ucap Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa remeh sambil berulang kali melihat Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi seperti mayat. Matanya terus melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar Sehun tidak memberitahu namanya sekarang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyunnya sekarang juga.

"Namja brengsek itu mungkin noona pernah mengenalnya. Yahh... Tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Ini masalah pribadiku dengannya. Noona tidak perlu ikut campur karena aku tidak mau noona ikut terluka juga." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Sehun tidak mengungkapkan namanya. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa kemenangan melihat Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah lega. Ini bahkan baru permulaan dari semua rencananya dan Chanyeol sudah secemas itu? Bagaimana kalau Sehun benar-benar sudah memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya? Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol?

"Yahh... Padahal aku sudah penasaran. Aku ingin memamerkan taekwondoku dan juga judoku. Aku baru belajar judo kemarin dan aku berhasil membanting DO. Hebat bukan?" pamer Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin menegukkan ludahnya berat. Ia sangat tahu Baekhyun itu sangat ahli dalam bidang olahraga. Ia menguasai thai boxing, taekwondo, dan baru-baru ini ia menekuni judo. Chanyeol memang namja yang juga gemar berolahraga dan mahir dalam beberapa bela diri. Tapi untuk mengalahkan yeoja kecilnya ini, ia perlu berpikir dua kali. Baekhyun bukan yeoja yang mudah ditaklukkan bahkan dengan Chanyeol yang mahir bela diri.

"Wow.. Kau hebat noona. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya dan kau bisa menghajarnya hingga rusuknya patah okay?" Sehun mengacak poni Baekhyun sebentar. Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Jika ia melakukan sesuatu mungkin saja Sehun bisa membongkar rahasianya bukan? Sehun hanya tersenyum miring sambil melihat Chanyeol. Uh~ lihatlah seberapa takutnya Chanyeol saat Sehun hendak membocorkan rahasianya.

"Janji ya kau akan mengenalkanku padanya? Aku akan tingkatkan kemampuan judoku dan menekuni bela diri lain. Jadi saat aku menemuinya aku bisa membuatnya babak belur hehe." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ceria keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Andaikan Baekhyun tahu pelakunya adalah namjachingunya sendiri, apa Baekhyun bisa memamerkan keahlian bela dirinya?

"Apa kalian mau disini seharian? Ini hampir siang." Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat ke arah Chanyeol bersamaan. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa menyudahi obrolan dan berpindah ke kafe terdekat karena Baekhyun mengeluh lapar.

"Baek...Kau mau makan apa?" Baekhyun membuka menu makanan dan membacanya dari atas ke bawah. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengernyit, menggigit bibirnya, menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Segala tingkah laku yang membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan yeojachingunya.

"Aku mau pancake saja deh... Aku tidak mau makan nasi. Kemarin aku naik 2 kg. Aku nanti gendut, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol menghampiri kepalanya dan mengusaknya perlahan.

"Mau kau gendut mau kau kurus. Kau tetap cantik, chagi." Baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang. Suara dengusan lirih terdengar dari Sehun. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya dan hanya Chanyeol yang mendengarnya. Ekor matanya melirik Sehun tajam dan mengisyaratkan 'kau diam saja bodoh'.

"Hunnie mau pesan apa? Hunnie harus banyak makan biar cepat sembuh." Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali mengoceh memperkenalkan beberapa makanan yang baik untuk kesehatan sedangkan Sehun hanya mengiyakan saja perkataan Baekhyun. Melihat antusiasme Baekhyun memilihkan makanan untuknya cukup membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Dari yang aku sebutkan tadi Hunnie mau yang mana atau aku yang pilihkan?" Sehun memasang mimik berpikir dan menjawab 'terserah kau saja noona'

"Hunnie pesan Seolleongtang dan Bibimbap. Harus dihabiskan ya. Kalau tidak habis bagi berdua dengan Chanyeol." Chanyeol langsung melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Berbagi makanan dengan Sehun? Lebih baik ia bertemu dengan Hitler daripada melakukan hal itu. Tampaknya Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan ke arahnya dan tetap setia mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Baek apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Kau sangat tahu aku tidak suka makanan yang terbuat dari sapi." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sengaja melakukan itu. Ia kembali mengobrol dengan Sehun, mengabaikan protes dari Chanyeol.

"Kuberitahu ya, Yeollie. Daging sapi itu bagus dan enak. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku saja yang makan berdua dengan Hunnie." Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol melotot. Tampaknya setelah ini matanya akan lebih lebar dari telinganya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ada pilihan lain selain berbagi makanan dengan Sehun daripada melihat Baekhyun berbagi makanan dengan Sehun.

"Yasudah aku yang makan berdua dengan dia." kata Chanyeol disertai dengan dengusan keras. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli dengan semua tingkah kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol. Pacarnya memang yang terbaik dalam hal keposesifannya.

"Yeol.. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehun... Ck.. Ah aku takut kau cemburu. Sehun memintaku menjadi guru privatnya. Apa boleh?" Chanyeol hampir tersedak jusnya sendiri. Matanya langsung melotot lebar. Ck.. Sehun sangat licik dalam memanfaatkan kepolosan yeojachingunya.

"Memangnya dia tidak bisa mencari guru privat lain selain dirimu hah? Aku tidak setuju Baekhyun." Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang menunduk. Ck... Dia pasti beracting lagi di depan Baekhyun. Lihatlah.. Tatapan iba Baekhyun pada Sehun, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar muak.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan eomma dan appa. Mereka menyetujuinya dan mendukungku. Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku kasihan dengan Sehun, Yeol. Dia tidak memiliki teman akrab yang bisa diminta bantuan. Lalu mencari guru privat itu sulit dan mahal. Kalau aku bisa membantunya kenapa memanggil guru privat kan? Bukankah saat ini kau harusnya mendukungku Yeol? Kenapa kau malah jadi orang yang menentang keputusanku?" Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai Sehun untuk membuat yeoja manisnya mau menjadi guru privatnya.

"Baek, aku tidak suka kau bersama namja lain. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti tentang aku sedikit saja? Dia itu... Aish aku tidak mau menjelaskannya. Dia itu bajingan. Kau harusnya tidak pernah percaya apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kau selalu begitu Yeol. Posesif. Aku tidak akan pernah berselingkuh darimu. Niatku hanya membantu. Apa itu salah? Kadang aku menyukai keposesifanmu tapi keposesifanmu kali ini keterlaluan. Sehun itu sahabatku. Ck... Kau tidak pernah mengerti diriku. Aku bukan hewan yang bisa kau penjarakan. Aku juga punya kebebasan. Duniaku tidak berputar di sekitarmu terus menerus. Aku punya kehidupan lain selain bersamamu." Chanyeol memijit keningnya pelan. Lelah dengan semua pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan tatapan congkak dari Sehun yang terlihat telah memenangkan Baekhyun darinya.

"Terserah Baek. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Kau benar... Aku memang posesif. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Apalagi ini karena namja yang kau anggap sahabatmu. Tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Aku melarang bukan untuk diriku sendiri tapi untuk dirimu. Nanti kau akan tahu."

Baekhyun semakin menatap tajam mata coklat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui hah? Ini semua hanya karena keposesifanmu itu. Bukan untuk kebaikanku tapi untuk kepuasanmu sendiri. Kepuasan untuk memilikiku seutuhnya. Kau memang tidak mau aku dekat dengan namja lain kan? Walaupun namja itu sahabatku sendiri. Awalnya aku mengerti keposesifanmu itu untuk melindungiku dari namja nakal tapi lama kelamaan rasa posesifmu itu seperti mencekikku. Aku lelah Yeol dengan semua keposesifanmu. Tidak bisakah kau percaya kalau aku hanya milikmu seorang?" Bulir-bulir air mata tidak dapat ditahan lagi oleh Baekhyun. Kristal-kristal bening itu terus meluncur bebas di pipinya tanpa dapat ditahan. Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu rapuh membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluknya. Sayangnya perkataan Baekhyun tadi menusuknya perlahan dan membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Noona.. Sudahlah.." Sehun berpindah posisi dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Bibirnya menerbitkan senyum licik. Pertengkaran pasangan ini sangat ditunggu olehnya sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengkhianati aku. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan namja di sampingmu itu. Aku minta maaf dengan segala keposesifanku dan keegoisanku. Hanya dengan cara itulah aku bisa menunjukkan kau hanya milikku. Aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuh milikku..." Ekor mata Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. Lirikan menakutkan dan dingin.

"Baek... Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku dengan keegoisanku yang menyakitimu. Hhh~ aku akan mengijinkanmu menjadi guru privatnya. Asal dengan satu syarat." Kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Kedua matanya yang basah menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus ada di sebelah ponselmu setiap saat. Setiap 30 menit aku akan meneleponmu. Maafkan aku memilih cara ini. Aku hanya memastikan dirimu tidak diapa-apakan oleh dia. Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya walau hanya semenit saja, aku akan kirimkan anak buahku kesana dan membuat namja ini babak belur. Okay? Kapan kau akan memulai les itu?" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Walaupun Chanyeolnya sangat posesif tapi Chanyeolnya adalah orang yang sangat pengertian. Chanyeol tidak sampai hati membuat Baekhyun menangis berjam-jam. Ia akan menemukan cara tercepat membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Yah... Itulah Chanyeol yang dia cintai.

Baekhyun tidak masalah setiap saat ditelepon oleh Chanyeol karena ia menyukai saat suara serak Chanyeol menyapa telinganya. Menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya sesaat dengan suara seraknya yang menggairahkan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Chanyeol. Suara manisnya menyapa telinga Chanyeol dan ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih chagi'.

"Kami akan memulai lesnya besok karena Sehun tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Bolehkan?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mengangguk. Apa boleh buat? Dia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis terlalu lama lagi. Toh.. Anak buahnya selalu stand by jika Baekhyun tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah percaya dengan Sehun. Sehun bisa melakukan cara apapun termasuk cara terlicik untuk merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Besok aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Hey bocah berikan aku alamatnya." Sehun menuliskan sebuah alamat di secarik kertas beserta nomor teleponnya karena Chanyeol meminta nomornya untuk jaga-jaga jika Baekhyun diapa-apakan. Chanyeol membaca alamat yang diserahkan Sehun. Bibirnya membentuk senyum sedih.

'Alamatnya tidak berubah.' pikirnya.

Chanyeol sangat tahu alamat ini. Bahkan alamat ini sering ia kunjungi sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu Sehun, Chanyeol sudah tahu alamat ini karena dulu ia selalu berkunjung kesana. Mengunjungi seseorang yang sempat ia cintai dahulu.

"Kenapa Yeol dengan alamatnya? Apa kau pernah kesana?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan langsung memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. Tangan besarnya mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan bibirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Air matanya tidak sengaja lolos dan langsung diseka oleh tangannya.

'Maaf Baek aku membohongimu dan membuatmu terseret dalam masalahku.'

"Hunnie... Apa ini rumahmu?" Sehun mengangguk. Sebenarnya ini adalah rumah Luhan tapi daripada menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Baekhyun lebih baik mengakui kalau ini rumahnya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar dari mobil. Mereka kesini untuk mengantar Sehun karena Sehun tidak ada yang menjemput. Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun membiarkan Sehun naik bus saat tubuhnya masih kurang fit?

"Apa noona dan Chanyeol-ssi mau masuk ke dalam?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang terdiam. Senyuman licik terbit di bibirnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti mengalami flashback ketika melihat rumah ini. Rumah dengan sejuta kenangannya dengan Luhan.

"Yeol.. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa masalah pertengkaran tadi? Maafkan aku karena berbicara kasar seperti tadi. Apa Yeollie marah padaku?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Baek. Mungkin ini pengaruh Seolleongtang tadi. Maaf ya membuatmu khawatir." Tangan Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin masuk? Kasihan Sehun berdiri sejak tadi." Chanyeol sejenak berpikir. Jika dia masuk bisa saja kan dia bertemu Luhan? Bagaimana reaksinya jika bertemu Chanyeol sekarang? Apalagi dengan Baekhyun di samping Chanyeol? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengudara dalam kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang biarkan dia beristirahat. Besok kan kau kesana juga. Aku tidak enak badan." Tangan mungil Baekhyun menyentuh kening Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan lucu.

"Aish.. Kau tidak sakit. Bilang saja kau tidak mau masuk kesana karena ada yeoja cantik di dalam kan? Kau takut tergoda dan meninggalkanku kan? Kau jahat, Yeol!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli dengan semua hipotesis yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Bahkan sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menjalin hubungan dengan pemilik rumah ini.

"Aaa benarkah? Aku jadi mau masuk kesana. Mungkin yeoja itu lebih cantik darimu kan?" Dengan kasar Baekhyun memelintir tangan Chanyeol dan membuatnya seperti tawanan. Kepala Chanyeol didorong ke mobil ( persis kayak adegan terakhir Chanyeol ditangkap sama polisi di MV Lotto).

"Sakit Baek! Sakit! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum dengan kesusahan.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut. Kita biasa melakukan ini.. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku titip salam dengan Luhan." Sehun mengangguk dan dengan gerakan kaku masuk ke dalam. Benar kata teman-temannya di sekolah, pasangan Chanbaek adalah pasangan yang paling seram. Baik namja atau yeojanya sangat mengerikan.

"Sekarang kita hanya berdua Yeol. Apa katamu tadi? Yeoja di dalam lebih cantik? Beritahu aku kurangnya aku apa sampai kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat. Sumpah.. Tadi ia hanya menggoda Baekhyun tapi ia tidak tahu reaksi yeojachingunya akan seperti ini. Tangan mungilnya sangat kuat mencengkram tangannya.

"B-baek.. Tadi aku hanya menggodamu. Kau itu yeoja yang paling sempurna." Baekhyun mendengus kecil dengan gombalan yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya semakin mencengkram tangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau berani menggoda yeoja lain kupastikan tulang rusukmu patah seperti Yeojin." Yeojin adalah yeoja yang sempat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, Yeojin mendekati Chanyeol bahkan mencuri satu ciuman dari Chanyeol. Sayangnya Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu. Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Dengan membabi buta, ia menendang Yeojin dengan kakinya. Sebanyak 3 tulang rusuk Yeojin patah dan Baekhyun sempat diskors. Sejak itu tidak ada yeoja yang berani mendekati Chanyeol termasuk namja yang mendekati Baekhyun karena Chanyeol juga namja yang tidak kenal ampun dengan namja yang mendekati Baekhyun. Karena ketahuan berciuman dengan Yeojin, Chanyeol tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun selama 3 bulan sebagai hukumannya. Chanyeol benar-benar kapok mendekati yeoja lain sejak saat itu karena akibatnya sangat fatal.

"Mianhae, Baek. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Baekhyun mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol membalikkan keadaan. Tangan Chanyeol memenjarakan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol juga terlampau dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu, Baek. Kau tidak bisa pungkiri hal itu." Nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajah Baekhyun perlahan. Menimbulkan kesan seksi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tapi aku suka itu. Aku suka Baekhyun yang liar dan... Posesif." Kali ini bibir Chanyeol berpindah tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding dan rasanya kakinya mulai melemah.

'Damn! Chanyeol you're fucking hot shit!' pikir Baekhyun.

"Baek, may I taste your sexy lips?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Bibir Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menarik daging kenyal itu dengan ganas, menggigit-gigitnya dengan giginya yang rapi. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Chanyeol saat ini adalah ganas dan liar. Mata Baekhyun tertutup seiring dengan panasnya ciuman mereka. Bibir Chanyeol terus melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Oh My God Chanyeol is the best kisser ever that she know. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar erat di belakang leher Chanyeol. Kepala mereka berpindah dari satu posisi ke posisi lainnya, mencari posisi yang pas untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kehabisan nafas, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Pipinya berubah merah hingga ke telinga. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol. Membangunkan gairah panas yang sedang tertidur dalam diri Chanyeol. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan memberi lumatan di kedua belah bibirnya. Kupu-kupu terus menggelitik perut Baekhyun, membuatnya diliputi rasa bahagia.

"Thanks to be my girlfriend, Baek." Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman panjang itu dengan sebuah kecupan di kening. Dengan rona merah Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"Kau kira kau bisa mempertahankan Baekhyun di sisimu, Park Chanyeol?" gumam Sehun dari kamarnya. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Luhan.

"Noona, besok yeojachingu Park Chanyeol akan datang kesini. Gwenchana?" Luhan terdiam tidak memberi respon. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa. Luhan tidak pernah menjawab perkataannya lagi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit pada hari itu.

 **( Flashback On)**

"Luhan lebih baik kita putus. Aku rasa aku menyukai yeoja lain." Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Kristal-kristal bening itu terus berdesakan turun di kedua pipinya yang putih. Tangan Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Luhan namun tak lama kemudian melepasnya dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskanku secepat ini? Kita baru berpacaran selama 8 bulan, Chan. Siapa yeoja yang berhasil merebutmu dariku hah? Siapa? Katakan padaku! Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga." Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Luhan. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Jangan sampai kau sentuh dia karena aku sangat mencintainya. Jangan sampai tanganmu menyentuhnya bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya pun. Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi." Luhan semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Matanya balas menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari yeoja itu mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengejarmu selama 2 tahun sejak kita di bangku kelas VIII. Tidak bisakah kau hargai pengorbananku dan tetap di sisiku, Chan? Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku tahu selama menjalani hubungan ini kau hanya... Hiks... Memanfaatkan tubuhku. Kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati tapi hanya... Pelampiasan amarahmu saja. Aku selalu menerima perlakuanmu walaupun hanya tubuhku yang kau cintai. Aku terima semua itu. Aku tidak apa jika kau tetap memanfaatkan tubuhku. Asal jangan putuskan aku, Yeol." Dengan nada putus asa Luhan berlutut di depan Chanyeol. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh Lu. Kau harusnya mengerti itu. Aku juga tidak mau menyiksamu lagi. Tolong, Lu. Tolong lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku bahagia dengan pilihanku. Maafkan aku selama ini menjadikanmu pelampiasan amarahku saja dan menganggapmu hanya yeoja yang kumanfaatkan tubuhnya saja. Maafkan aku. Lebih baik kita berpisah, Lu." Luhan memeluk kaki Chanyeol dan semakin menangis sesenggukan. Kepalanya terus menggeleng dan bergumam 'jangan pergi'.

"Kau tahu aku menerimamu sebagai yeojachinguku karena aku kasihan padamu. Kau juga tahu itu kan? Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti yeojachingu kebanyakan. Lebih baik kau bersama namja yang mencintaimu. Jangan bersamaku jika itu hanya menyakiti perasaanmu saja. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Lu."

"Yeol, sungguh aku tidak apa jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Asalkan aku berada di sisimu itu lebih dari cukup. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal itu? Bahkan untuk anakmu yang sedang aku kandung saat ini." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Dengan setengah percaya Chanyeol ikut berlutut. Tangannya yang bergetar memegang perut Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan. Tidak ada kebohongan di kedua mata rusa miliknya.

"Ya benar di dalam perutku ada anakmu, Chan." Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia berdiri dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"Gugurkan saja. Aku tidak mau memiliki seorang anak sekarang." Luhan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tidak percaya Chanyeol menyuruhnya membunuh anak mereka sendiri.

"Ani. Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya. Kalau kau tidak mau bertanggungjawab biarkan aku yang merawatnya. Biarkan anak ini menjadi saksi bisu buah cinta kita." Chanyeol menunduk dan menampar pipi Luhan.

"Sadarlah, Lu. Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Jangan karena anak yang belum lahir ke dunia ini masa depanmu rusak begitu saja. Aku masih beritikad baik saat ini. Gugurkan saja." Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan mempererat pelukannya pada perutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Yeol. Kalau anak ini bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan di sisiku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan janin ini." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dengan Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan harap aku akan mengakui anak itu adalah anakku. Kita tetap putus." Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis.

"Chanyeol..." Dengan mata kabur Luhan mencoba berdiri. Sayangnya ia terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Ngh~" Kedua mata Luhan perlahan terbuka. Hanya ada dinding putih dengan aroma khas obat-obatan. Ia tahu dirinya ada di rumah sakit. Tangannya terangkat dan ia melihat infus terpasang di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Tangan kirinya memegang perutnya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Ternyata anda sudah bangun. Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Maafkan saya sebelumnya mengatakan hal ini. Tapi anda keguguran akibat stres berat dan anda sepertinya memakan makanan yang kurang dianjurkan bagi kehamilan. Kandungan anda masih rentan dan anda mengalami stres serta depresi berat. Lebih baik anda sekarang beristirahat dengan baik karena kondisi anda sedang lemah." Luhan hanya menatap kosong ke arah dokter. Semua kata-kata dokter tadi tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Tangannya meraba perut ratanya dengan perlahan. Air mata keluar setitik demi setitik dari matanya.

"Jaga kesehatan anda. Saya akan kembali lagi untuk mengecek kondisi anda. Saya ikut berduka atas kepergian janin anda." Dokter itu membungkuk hormat dan membiarkan Luhan sendirian dalam keadaan kacau. Wajah Luhan tetap datar tapi air mata masih mengucur keluar dari mata rusanya. Ia terpukul dengan kehilangan janinnya. Ini bahkan baru 1 minggu ia mengetahui dirinya hamil dan ia sudah kehilangan anaknya. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kepergian Chanyeol darinya. Chanyeol akan pergi untuk selamanya dari dirinya dan berbahagia dengan yeoja lain yang bukan dirinya. Fakta itu membuat Luhan sakit hati dan terpukul.

"Luhan noona! Noona?" Sehun membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan. Ia lebih baik melihat Luhan berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya daripada Luhan yang terdiam seperti ini.

"Noona bicaralah sesuatu. Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi? Noona kenapa? Noona..." Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terlihat kosong dan dingin. Tangan Luhan terus meraba perutnya dan air matanya tetap meluncur bebas. Sehun melihat tangan Luhan yang terus meraba perutnya. Ia langsung mengerti dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Sehun berdiri dan hendak pergi menemui Chanyeol. Tapi tangan Luhan menahan tangan Sehun.

"Jangan pergi, Sehun. Tetaplah disini." Sehun kembali duduk dan menggengam tangan Luhan. Bibirnya terus mengecupi jari-jari Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih terguncang.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu padanya, noona. Aku tidak akan biarkan ada seorang yang menyakiti noona. Entah itu Park Chanyeol atau siapapun itu. Aku akan membunuhnya saat ini juga." Luhan langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Ini bukan salah Chanyeol. Ini semua kesalahanku. Aku baik-baik saja, Hun." Luhan terpaksa tersenyum di sela-sela kesakitannya. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol terluka. Hhh~ kenapa disaat seperti ini otaknya masih memikirkan Chanyeol yang sudah banyak menyakitinya?

"Jeongmal gwenchana?" Luhan mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia bersikap seolah dirinya baik-baik saja padahal hatinya hancur remuk. Ia harus bersikap tegar di depan Sehun karena Sehun sekarang bertumpu dengannya setelah orangtuanya meninggal. Sehun bergantung pada dirinya jadi ia harus tetap tegar dan bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja Hun."

Setelah Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit, kenyataan bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja tidak benar sama sekali. Setiap malam Luhan berteriak dan memecahkan setiap benda di dalam kamarnya. Sehun kerap kali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Luhan karena Luhan terus menangis. Di siang hari, Luhan terus berupaya bunuh diri ketika Sehun lengah dan tidak mengawasi dirinya. Akhirnya Sehun menyewa beberapa maid untuk mengurus Luhan.

Beberapa sayatan baik di kaki dan tangan Luhan terus tercipta, membuat Sehun terluka secara tidak langsung. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Luhan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Sehun kira Luhan bahagia dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun berinisiatif menjauh dari Luhan karena Sehun tidak mau mengganggu hubungan Luhan dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang hubungan mereka lagi.

Sehun kira dengan menjauh dari Luhan ia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya. Sayangnya hal itu terjadi dan perasaannya pada Luhan makin menjadi. Sesekali Luhan masih bertemu dengannya dan bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Luhan selalu memasang wajah ceria seolah tidak ada masalah dan hubungan mereka berjalan lancar. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan hanya berbohong padanya agar Sehun tidak khawatir padanya. Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena tidak tahu kalau Luhan menyembunyikan masalahnya sendirian.

Kadang Sehun melihat langkah Luhan terseret-seret dan ketika ia bertanya Luhan hanya menjawab kakinya terkilir. Betapa bodohnya Sehun mempercayai semua perkataan Luhan. Kadang Sehun melihat leher Luhan dipenuhi bercak kemerahan dan bibirnya sangat bengkak. Ia tidak pernah bertanya dan hanya mendiamkannya saja. Luhan selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih padahal ia diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh Chanyeol. Sehun juga pernah melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan yeoja lain dan bermesraan dengannya. Saat ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Luhan, Luhan hanya menjawab bahwa yeoja itu temannya dan Luhan mengenalnya. Sangat banyak kebohongan yang diutarakan Luhan tapi Sehun hanya bisa menerimanya saja. Sehun juga pernah melihat Luhan pulang dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya, make up yang berantakan, kissmark tersebar di sekujur tubuhnya dan darah yang mengucur dari pahanya. Luhan hanya menjawab kalau tasnya dicuri dan dia dipukuli. Sekali lagi Sehun percaya pada Luhan. Harusnya Sehun berpikir mungkin saja Luhan disetubuhi dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol. Sayangnya Sehun tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu dan hanya mengobati tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati. Sekilas ia melihat vagina Luhan robek lalu mengeluarkan darah yang terus mengucur hingga pahanya dan Luhan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Kembali pada keadaan Luhan, setelah Luhan berhenti melakukan hal gila, sekarang ia hanya duduk terdiam menatap jendela. Sesekali air mata masih menetes di kedua matanya. Hati Sehun sangat sakit melihat pujaan hatinya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kadang jika para maid tidak mengawasi Luhan dengan ketat, Luhan diam-diam mengambil gunting dan menyayat nadinya sendiri. Darah mengucur deras tapi Luhan tidak bergeming dan tetap membisu.

"Luhan noona..."

 **( Flashback Off)**

"Noona... Besok noona harus berdandan yang cantik, ne? Kita harus buktikan kalau noona lebih cantik daripada yeojachingu Chanyeol yang sekarang. Aku akan mengajak Chanyeol kesini dan memperlihatkan kecantikan noona yang dia sia-siakan begitu saja." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat di bibirnya.

"Saranghae, noona."

Keesokan harinya..

Baekhyun datang sesuai dengan janjinya. Ia datang diantar Chanyeol yang bersikap seperti bodyguardnya. Chanyeol berulang kali memberinya nasihat agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Sayangnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala sekali. Setiap nasihat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol selalu ia bantah. Chanyeol hanya bersikap sabar dengan yeojachingunya.

"Chan ayo masuk ke dalam sebentar. Kau harus meminta maaf atas sikap tidak sopanmu pada Sehun kemarin." Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah ide Baekhyun. Jika dia masuk mungkin saja ia bertemu Luhan. Sejak dia putus dengan Luhan, ia tidak pernah mencari tahu kabar Luhan lagi dan lebih fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik aku pulang, Baek." Baekhyun langsung merengut kesal. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik Chanyeol ke dalam rumah minimalis milik Sehun. Ia sudah diberitahu password rumah ini dan ia bisa masuk dengan bebas. Chanyeol terus meneguk ludahnya berat. Ia belum siap bertemu Luhan.

"Hunnie.. Aku datang bersama Chanyeol." Sehun turun dari tangga bersama Luhan yang didandani dengan cantik. Ia menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan menaruhnya di sofa. Bibirnya menarik senyum seringai sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang berubah pucat pasi. Luhan tampak cantik dengan dress pink yang terbuka bagian bahu dan punggungnya. Polesan make up tipis membuatnya makin sempurna. Sayangnya Luhan tidak berubah dan tetap membisu.

"Apa ini Luhan yang kau ceritakan?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia masih memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang pucat pasi. Baekhyun menunduk dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Luhan.

"Annyeong.. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau cantik sekali." Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata kosong. Wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspresi kosong.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Cepat kesini! Kau harus berkenalan dengannya." Chanyeol bergerak kaku mendekat ke Baekhyun. Ia ikut menunduk dan menatap wajah Luhan. Ekspresi Luhan sedikit berubah sebelum kembali datar. Chanyeol merasa miris melihat Luhan saat ini. Ia tidak tahu dampak berakhirnya hubungan mereka akan seperti ini. Ia kira Luhan bahagia dengan Sehun atau namja lainnya. Walaupun penampilannya cantik tapi tidak ada aura ceria keluar dari dirinya. Hanya ada aura kesedihan dan kegelapan yang mencekik.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Aku P-Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu." Luhan melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dapat melihat rasa kesakitan di balik kedua mata Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecut untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua air mata Luhan menetes dan semakin menganak sungai.

"Noona gwenchana? Ahh Baekhyun noona maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu noona akan seperti ini. Aku kira dengan membawanya kesini dan bertemu kalian, noona akan merasa lebih baik. Aku akan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya lagi." Sehun menggendong tubuh kurus Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Chan? Kenapa kau diam seperti itu? Sejak kemarin kau aneh, Chan. Ada apa?" Chanyeol memasang senyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

'Maafkan aku membohongimu lagi, Baek.'

TBC

Chapter ini panjang ya dan ada flashbacknya Luhan dan Chanyeol. Nanti aku bakal buatin chapter khusus Luhan dan Chanyeol saat masih pacaran. Duhh pasti banyak yang kesel sama Chanyeol dan ngatain Chanyeol bajingan. Disini Baekhyun masih gak tau apa-apa dan bakal lebih seru di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi tetep stay baca FF Pervert Boy.

WARNING SPOILER CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! 😈😈😈😈😈

"Noona... Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Sehun menerpa wajah Baekhyun.

"A-Apa yang mau kau b-beritahu, Hun?" Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun noona." Baekhyun benar-benar syok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Aku menyukainya hanya sebatas dia noonaku. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih setelah dia mencampakkan aku dulu." kata Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Noona apa kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Baekhyun noona... Ini minumlah.." Sehun memberikan jus pada Baekhyun yang diterima senang hati oleh Baekhyun. Apalagi jus ini jus strawberry kesukaannya.

"Wahh.. Ini enak Hunnie." Baekhyun meminum jus itu sampai habis. Setelah beberapa menit pusing mulai mendera kepalanya. Senyum licik terbit di bibir Sehun.

"Gwenchana, noona?" Baekhyun terus berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' sebelum pandangannya mulai buram. Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur dan mengubah posisi tubuhnyan menjadi tepat di atasnya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Baek."

"Hiks...Chanyeol... Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun terus menangis di hadapan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming.

"Lebih baik kita merenungi sikap masing-masing. Apa kau masih pantas untukku?" Chanyeol melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh.

( Cerita diatas masih bersifat acak dan tidak sesuai urutan waktu)

Widihhh segitu dulu ya spoilernya. Keliatan kan hubungan Chanbaek bakal keganggu abis sama Sehun. Di chapter selanjutnya Sehun bakal ngejebak Baekhyun habis-habisan dan hubungan Chanbaek mulai retak. Tetep baca kelanjutannya. Makasih buat like and commentnya❤️


End file.
